Head Over Feet
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: He liked her. She knew it as much as he was sure of it. She knew but she didn’t care…it took awhile for her to care. ((Song-Fic. Big Surprise: No Yaoi. O.o Even if you prefer Yaoi over Het, please R&R.))((NARUSAKU))


Escuro: I don't own Naruto or the song used in this fanfic...so there. = P  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Head Over Feet  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
She didn't like him. He was loud, annoying, and aggravated her to no end. But fate, and its oh-so-wonderful sense of humor, placed them on the same team. She should've known having the luck of being on the same team as Sasuke came with a price...  
  
He liked her. She knew it as much as he was sure of it. She saw how his blue eyes would shine whenever she walked in a room or how they flared to a deep cerulean when she flirted with Sasuke. She knew but she didn't care...it took awhile for her to care.  
  
~I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it~  
  
As the months passed their team grew and so did her friendship with him. She didn't think him as annoying as before and she could truly look at him as a friend. He never stopped loving her and she always knew. But she ignored his constant attempts. She still had her heart set on someone else...  
  
~You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask how my day was~  
  
Everyday he asked the same questions and everyday she'd answer with the same response. It was a ritual that wouldn't falter for many years.  
  
"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hello Naruto."  
  
"How was your day Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Fine Naruto."  
  
"Ano...will-will you go out with me Sakura-chan?"  
  
Then came a sigh and the 'No' that always left him sulking afterwards. But he always kept trying. He never gave up that flicker of hope that she would say 'Yes'. Looking back now, she's glad he did.  
  
~You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault~  
  
When Sasuke left he was there for her. He was there and he promised to bring him back. She was breathless for a second, those bright blue eyes telling her so many things, before smiling slightly and wishing him the best of luck. She hadn't noticed how the tears came down faster as he left.  
  
~ Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service~  
  
She never did understand how he could do all these things for her, not once caring that she didn't love him back. She couldn't imagine how much strength it took to watch the person you love fall in love with another. He knew she was confused and he couldn't blame her. It took awhile for him to realize it too.  
  
If something is precious to you, you must protect it with all the strength you have.  
  
...Even at the risk of your own life.  
  
~You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault~  
  
When he left with Shikamaru, she waited...not only for Sasuke but for him too. If she lost him too, she wouldn't make it. With him and Sasuke gone, and Kakashi-sensei in the hospital, all she could do was wait helplessly. Ino had tried talking to her but she remained introverted while they were gone.  
  
~You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath and the door for me  
  
Thanks for your patience~  
  
When Naruto and the others came back they had barely managed to walk through the village gates. Chouji was in a coma, and Neji, who was suffering from severe blood loss, was also temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. Shikamaru and Kiba had gotten the least hurt out of all of them but they still had to spend a week in the hospital because of their injuries.  
  
Naruto though...he was hurt the most.  
  
He was the one who carried an unconscious Sasuke back into the village. He had came up to her, a tired smile on his face, and whispered, "I told you I'd keep my promise." He had collapsed right there and Sakura broke down and hugged both unconscious forms tightly.  
  
Naruto didn't wake up for a month. Sasuke, though, regained consciousness a week after Naruto had brought him back. He went through many trials for his attempt to leave the village but he still managed to visit the blonde everyday with Sakura by his side. No words would be spoken during the visit. They would just sit and watch the boy in silent worry.  
  
When he had woken up, she had hugged him fiercely and cried till she ran out of tears. Sasuke had met the boy's eyes for a second and that was all it took for Naruto to know he was relieved.  
  
After that things changed for them.  
  
~You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long~  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan." The blonde teenager greeted his crush casually as she walked toward him.  
  
She smiled warmly and blushed slightly when he brushed some hairs that had managed that had managed to block her visage.  
  
"Hello Naruto-kun."  
  
Blue eyes shone brightly and the name and a smile spread wide on his face. She loved the smile. After everything that had happened they had managed to become even closer friends and it was only recently that she had realized it. He knew it as much as she was sure of it.  
  
~ I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now~  
  
Naruto's smile faded as a blush rose to his cheeks. As hope rose in his heart, his mind prepared itself for another rejection.  
  
"Ano...Sakura-chan...Would you like to go out for some ramen? My treat."  
  
~ You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault~  
  
Sakura smiled softly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Escuro: O.o .I have gone against my Yaoi code and have actually written a Naruto Het story. Weird, huh? Just listen to Alanis Morrisette's song 'Head Over Feet' and you'll agree that this is the perfect song for the NaruSaku pairing. You have to listen to it to really get his fic. Excuse the abundance of mistakes in this fic...I haven't gotten anyone to beta it yet so this is the version 1. I hope everybody out there likes it!  
  
Yami: *blinks at story* The last time your wrote Het was with 'Blush'. Why'd you decide to write this one all of a sudden?  
  
Escuro: *sigh* I told you! If you listen to the song you'd understand why I wrote it. Anyways please review with any comments! I hope you like it! Ja!  
  
Yami: *small wave goodbye* Ja. 


End file.
